Ron Smith (U.S.)
James Ronald Smith (born February 12, 1949)Smith, Ron, 1949, February 12, VIAF. Web, Feb. 24, 2013. is an American poet and academic.About Me, Ron Smith, Poetry Society of Virginia. Web, June 9, 2013. He has served as Poet laureate of Virginia. Life Born in Savannah, Georgia, Smith moved to Richmond, Virginia, to play college football (some of his poems are about sports). He holds degrees (B.A., M.A., M.H., M.F.A.) from the University of Richmond and Virginia Commonwealth University in philosophy, English, general humanities, and creative writing. He has studied creative writing at Bennington College in Vermont, British drama at Worcester College, Oxford, and Renaissance and modern culture and literature at the Ezra Pound Center for Literature in Meran, Italy. He has taught creative writing (poetry, fiction, drama), twentieth century American poetry, and the life and works of Edgar Allan Poe at Mary Washington College, Virginia Commonwealth University, and the University of Richmond. Smith is the Writer in Residence at St. Christopher's School in Richmond.http://www.stchristophers.com He is the author of Running Again in Hollywood Cemetery and Moon Road. Smith's poems have appeared in periodicals, including The Nation, Kenyon Review, New England Review, and in anthologies from Wesleyan University Press, Time-Life Books, University of Virginia Press, University of Georgia Press, and University of Illinois Press. His essay-reviews have appeared in The Kenyon Review and other magazines and reference works, most recently in Georgia Review, Blackbird: an online journal of literature and the arts, and H-Arete. He is the regular poetry reviewer for the Richmond Times-Dispatch. Smith is a former president of the Poetry Society of Virginia. He is a trustee for the Edgar Allan Poe Museum, and sits on the board of directors for James River Writers. Recognition Together with Elizabeth Seydel Morgan, Smith was of inaugural winners of the Carole Weinstein Poetry Prize, given to poets associated with central Virginia. He is now a "curator" of the prize. His collection Running Again in Hollywood Cemetery was called "a close second" by Margaret Atwood, judge for the National Poetry Series Open Competition, and was also a runner-up for the Samuel French Morse Prize. The title poem was awarded Southern Poetry Review's Guy Owen Award by judge Linda Pastanlater; Smith was appointed Poet Laureate of Virginia in 2014.Virginia, State Poets Laurete, Library of Congress. Web, Feb. 24, 2015. Awards Other awards and honors include: * Theodore Roethke Poetry Prize from the Poetry Northwest * Guy Owen Poetry Prize * Virginia Center for the Creative Arts Fellowship Publications Poetry * Running Again in Hollywood Cemetery. Orlando, FL: University of Central Florida Press, 1988. ISBN 978-0-8130-0881-3 *"To Ithaca" (18-poem sequence). Athens, GA: Georgia Review 56:2 (Summer 2002). *''Moon Road: Poems, 1986-2005''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-8071-3271-5 *''Its Ghostly Workshop: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ron Smith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Edward Teller's Leg" *"Campidoglio" *"κάθαρσης" in Plume *"on in, Come on along" in Ascent *Ron Smith - Poetry at Connotation Press *Poems: "Coaching Pitchers" and "Double" *Poems: "Striking Out My Son in the Father-Son Game", "Leaving Forever", "Objectivity", "In the Old City" ;Audio / video *Ron Smith at YouTube ;Books *Ron Smith at Amazon.com ;About *Ron Smith in Blackbird *Ron Smith at the Poetry Society of Virginia *"Sunday Q&A with Ron Smith, Virginia Poet Laureate," Richmond Times-Dispatch. 2014 Category:American poets Category:University of Richmond alumni Category:Virginia Commonwealth University alumni Category:People from Fredericksburg, Virginia Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:University of Mary Washington faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:People from Savannah, Georgia Category:Poets Category:Writers from Virginia